


You’re with me right? (Always)

by Wayhaught_multifamdom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I’ll update soon again, SuperCorp, but they’re too stubborn, im sorry I took forever, totally gonna write them head over heals for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_multifamdom/pseuds/Wayhaught_multifamdom
Summary: Set a few days after the 4x22 reveal. Lena is avoiding everyone, especially Kara. When Kara begins to grow worried of the CEO’s silence, she takes it upon herself to talk to Lena at all costs. Even if it involves revealing her identity.





	1. Dear Diary

Chapter 1:

Dear diary, 

Today I called Lena but she didn’t answer like she usually does so I tried messaging her and still no reply. I’ve wanted to tell her my secret for about a year now but every time I try to she says something to make it even harder. 

Like how she said that Supergirl might have saved her but I am her hero or when she told me how she felt about Eve betraying her. I was going to tell her right there, I took off my glasses but it wasn’t the right moment. 

She is the most important person in the world to me aside from Alex. I would do anything to protect her, at all costs. If she won’t respond to my calls and texts I guess I’ll just go to L-Corp. 

From Kara 

———

Kara places her diary on the kitchen table, grabbing her handbag and coat before leaving the house. It was a few short blocks to L-Corp so she decided to walk.

As she entered the building that belonged to the CEO she scanned the place for Lena’s heart beat. After almost 3 years of friendship with Lena, Kara was now able to know exactly what Lena’s heart beat sounded like. Along with Eliza, Alex, James and the rest of her friends/family. 

She could definitely hear Lena’s heart beat, beating steadily as if she was just sitting at her desk silently working.

“Hello Miss Danvers” Lena’s assistant Maria chimed from behind the desk.

“Hi, please call me Kara” she insisted whilst shaking the young girls hand. 

Kara went to walk towards Lena’s office door but Maria jumped in front of her before adding;

“Umm, Miss Luthor has asked not to be disturbed by anyone. Not even you” 

Kara frowned at that remark. Lena had always had a rule since the second time they met that Kara was always allowed in. 

“Oh okay, I see-“ Kara said slowly.

“Please just let Lena know that I stopped by and please give her this” she says, placing a bag from Big Belly Burger on the counter. 

“I know she doesn’t eat when she’s busy so I thought she might be hungry.”

“That was very thoughtful of you. I’ll be sure to let her know and I’ll give her the good right away” Maria said in a happy tone, seemingly not bothered by Kara’s sudden sadness at not seeing Lena.

“Nice to meet you-“ she waited for the girl to say her name.

“Maria” she replied sweetly with a smile as she shook Kara’s hand for a second time.

“It was lovely to meet you Maria” 

And with that Kara left the building. 

———

Maria knocked on the CEO’s door and entered when she heard the welcoming call.

“Come in!”

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers wanted me to tell you she dropped by and to give you lunch. I told her about the new do not disturb rule you have set in place”

“Thank you Maria” Lena said sadly at the mention of the kryptonians name.

“-oh and I forgot to mention. She seemed a little upset by the fact she wasn’t allowed in. Should that be an issue?” Maria questioned before leaving the room.

“No it’s fine” and with that Maria nodded and left, shutting the door behind her.

“If she really cared she’d find another way in” Lena muttered to herself as she took a sip from her whiskey.


	2. I love you Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally confronts Kara

As Lena sat at her desk, contemplating whether or not to confront Kara, a knock came from her office door. 

“Come in” She yelled without a hint of enthusiasm. 

“Um sorry to interrupt Miss Lu- Lena” 

“Nonsense Maria, what did you want to say to me before I so rudely interrupted you?” Lena offered the younger girl a kind smile. 

“Ah- this was left for you at my desk today” the young girl floated across the room to hand Lena a beautiful envelope.

“Oh thank you, you can go home now by the way. It’s past how long I should have been here let alone you” with that Maria thanked Lena and left. 

Opening the letter, she instantly recognised the hand writing. It was Kara’s. 

Lena sat there staring at the half opened envelope for god knows how long, just thinking about how mad she was at Kara. 

How could Kara not tell me she was Supergirl? 

Did she really not trust me that much?

It’s probably because I’m a Luthor. Thats why half the population of National City wouldn’t touch her with a 10 foot poll. 

Finally Lena opened the letter all the way. 

——

“Dear Lena, 

I don’t really know why you have been so distant lately and it’s worrying me. It may be because of Lex, I understand that. You haven’t responded to any of my calls or messages, or anyone else’s such as James, Alex and Brainy. We are all worried about you. 

God I don’t even know why I’m writing this to you. You’ll probably never read it. Either it’s gotten lost in the endless pile of paperwork you have to do or you just simply don’t care. I really hope it’s the former. 

Seeing as you might not read this I just wanted to poor my heart out. I love you Lena Luthor, nothing can change that. You are the most important person in my life and I will never forget how blessed I became to walk into your office that day just as “Cat Grant’s Assistant” when you saw my full potential before anyone other than Ms Grant did. I’m forever grateful for you and your friendship. 

Also, I’ve been meaning to tell you something but it has to be done in person so please if you are reading this message me back so we can talk face to face.

Love endlessly, Kara xo 

——

Lena wiped a tears from her cheeks that she didn’t even realise had fallen. 

Was Kara genuinely just trying to protect me or did she not trust me enough for this secret? 

Lena had to know the truth. Picking up her phone from her desk in one hand and the letter still in the other, Lena grabbed her bag and coat before leaving the office. 

She made her way to the blondes apartment. Lena probably should’ve let Kara know that she was coming over but maybe the element of surprise would give Lena the upper hand. 

She waited a few minutes to listen for talking in case Kara wasn’t alone. When she heard no voices other than the light hum from the tv, she knocked. 

Taking a step back as the nerves set in. She hasn’t spoken to or seen Kara in almost 3 weeks. Despite plenty of attempts on Kara’s end. 

“Coming!” Came the frantic voice from behind the door. 

Lena could here Kara trying to do something. Most likely get dressed or clean up. The door finally opened with a click.

“Lena?!” Kara shrieked with surprise. 

“What are you doing here? Where have you been? Why haven’t you been responding to me?” Kara went from curious, to caring, to angry in a matter of seconds. 

“Are you alone right now?” Lena ignited all of Kara’s questions. 

“I am?” Kara raised an eyebrow. 

“Good. We need to talk” Lena pushed past Kara and Kara shut the door behind her with a confused/anxious look on her face. 

“Lena what’s wrong? You’re scaring me” 

“So-“ She hesitated as she looked at Kara. She didn’t want to be harsh but she was so angry. 

“So you’re Supergirl.” Kara just stood there with her mouth open wide.

“How- how did you- HOW DID YOU KNOW?!” Kara was extremely confused.

“Lex told me” Lena said in a monotone voice. 

“But he let go of my hand and fell” 

“He had some sort of portal set in place. I caught wind of his plan and got there before him.”

“That was smart of you” Kara smirked, forgetting she was just outed.

“He told me after I shot him twice in the chest.” Kara’s mouth gapped again.

“He said that I was a fool for never seeing the truth. He knew, my mother knew. All our friends knew. EXCEPT ME KARA!” Her eyes starting to fill with tears.

“I’m sorry Lena. I wanted to tell you so many times” Kara begged.

“Wanting to and actually telling me aren’t the same Kara!” 

“I know! Your mother once told me that if you ever found out you’d hate me. That made me rethink my decision to tell you. I tried to so many times after that but it was never the right moment. It got harder and harder the more time went a long.” Kara tried to defend herself but she knew Lena was right.

“My mother said that? When?” Lena questioned.

“When you took down Cadmus” Kara confessed.

“That was like 2 years ago Kara!” She was starting to get angry again.

“I know Lena! I tried to tell you last week in Kaznia. I took my glasses off to show you but then you started talking about how Eve and Lex both betrayed you and that you could never forgive someone if they did the same again. I decided it wasn’t the time AGAIN. I should have just told you.”

“Is it because I’m a Luthor?” Lena was finally asking the questions she wanted to know the most. Tears pouring down her face. 

“Hello no! I don’t care that you are a Luthor. As I said to Mercy Graves, the Luthor name doesn’t deserve you Lena. No one deserves you, not me, not anyone! You are the kindest, most generous person I have ever met.” Kara decided that now Lena knows she’s Supergirl, there is no reason why she shouldn’t tell her this as well. 

“You’re so smart, beautiful, talented. You are the best person I know. I love you-”

“Kara” Lena interrupted.

“What?” 

“Please don’t. I can’t do this right now” 

“Lena please just let me tell you how I feel” 

“Not now Kara. I have to go” Lena said, walking towards the door to leave.

“Please?” 

“I’ll talk to you soon Kara. I have to go” she said walking past Kara.

Lena was trying to get out of Kara’s apartment as fast as possible. It’s not that she didn’t want Kara to express her feelings, it’s the fact that if Kara continued then Lena would have forgiven her on the spot and confessed about her own feelings too.

“Oh o- okay” Kara’s voice cracked like she was about to cry.

Lena paused. Debating on whether she should turn around and hug Kara or leave without saying goodbye. 

“Oh fuck it” 

With that Lena turned around and practically ran to Kara. 

Kara huffed as Lena jumped into her arms. Hugging her tightly once she realised what happened. 

“I love you too Kara. Just right now I need to forgive you before I can hear anything else you have to say” Lena confesses.

“I understand” Kara snuggled her face into Lena’s neck. 

“Thank you” Lena gave Kara a kiss on the cheek and left the apartment.


End file.
